


Reto al destino

by ShikiDark



Category: Naruto
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M, MenChara - Freeform, NaruSasu - Freeform, Omegaverse, Oneshot, Romance, ShônenAi, Yaoi, ninjaverse
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:40:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23713750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShikiDark/pseuds/ShikiDark
Summary: Los alfas nacían para amar y proteger a un omega con el cual compartirían el resto de sus vidas. Sin embargo, las señales eran confusas y los sentimientos igual. La persona preparada por el destino no siempre es aquella que el corazón elige. Si importa más el mandato divino que amor verdadero, ya depende de los implicados en el hermoso desastre llamado amor.
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Menma, Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Reto al destino

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Los personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, sólo la historia es mía. Participa en el concurso de la página "Sasunarusasu" con la temática "soulmates". Ninjaverse. Omegaverse. Soulmates. Romance. Shonen ai. Humor. Drama.

One shot

_En la academia ninja se encontraban varios niños saliendo tras terminar sus clases del día. Uno de ellos, de cabellos rubios, se encontraba sentado junto a otro de ojos oscuros al pie de un árbol. Tenían unas flores en las manos mientras les quitaban los pétalos uno tras otro. Uchiha movía sus piernas despreocupadamente, al contrario de su compañero, quien permanecía sentado con rectitud. Ambos estaban concentrados en quitar hasta el último pétalo mientras repetían dos cortas frases “me encontrará”, “no me encontrará”. En referencia a sus destinados. Siendo dos pequeños omegas de tan sólo siete años, esos asuntos no debían ser de su mayor interés, pero tenían curiosidad. Un amigo en común de sus hermanos mayores les había comentado acerca de esa tradición. Decía que al arrancar los pétalos se sabría si encontrarían o no a su alma gemela._

_―¿Crees que sea verdad lo que nos dijo ese tipo? ―preguntó Menma ya harto que le saliera el mismo resultado._

_―Tiene que serlo, ¿no? ―respondió contando los pétalos que le quedaban―. ¿Para qué nos mentiría de todas maneras? ―preguntó razonablemente._

_―No lo sé ―contestó el rubio mirando fijamente su flor―. Quizás sólo quiere molestar a nuestros hermanos ―teorizó aun no decidiéndose si terminar o no con aquella flor._

_―¿Cómo exactamente los molestara que cortemos flores? ―interrogó sin entender como su mejor amigo podía ser tan paranoico―. Suenas como mi hermano mayor ―acusó Charasuke tomando en su mano un puñado de pétalos para arrojarlos a la cara de Uzumaki con travesura._

_―¡Oye! ―se quejó juntando un puñado para devolverle la jugada, pero el otro se levantó y comenzó a correr._

_―¡Si quieres vengarte tendrás que atraparme! ―gritó mirándolo por sobre el hombro con una enorme sonrisa mientras corría lejos de él._

_―¡Ya verás cuando te alcance! ―advirtió con falso tono de enfado el niño de ojos azules._

_Uchiha aprovechó que el patio de la escuela estaba vacío para correr libremente. Los demás niños ya se habían ido a sus respectivas casas, pero ellos debían esperar a sus hermanos mayores por órdenes de sus padres. Según les explicaron, no era buena idea dejar que dos pequeños omegas estuvieran caminando solos de regreso tan tarde. Así que sus hermanos mayores, al ser alfas y gennins ya graduados, contaban con la misión de escoltarlos sanos y salvos hasta la casa. Incluso había ocasiones en las cuales el alfa Uzumaki llevaba a ambos a sus casas y otras veces era Uchiha quien los llevaba a los menores. Ambas familias eran amigas, por ello Mikoto y Kushina tenían plena confianza en el hijo de la otra. Los niños siempre cumplían caballerosamente en ayudarse mutuamente._

_Mientras se perseguían mutuamente arrojándose los pétalos de las flores no se dieron cuenta de la llegada del alfa Uzumaki. Él se quedó unos momentos contemplando la escena. Naruto era compañero de equipo del hermano mayor del omega azabache, Sasuke. Sin embargo, nunca dejaba de asombrarlo lo diferentes que eran. Conocía al alfa de los Uchiha de toda la vida y nunca fue ni de lejos parecido a su hermanito. Siempre consideró que Charasuke era como una versión dulce y tierna de lo que era aquel bastardo al que debía llamar compañero. Sasuke usualmente andaba de presumido y lo trataba como un idiota. No lo soportaba para nada. ¿Por qué no podía ser como el menor? Más alegre y expresivo. ¿Tendría que ver el género? Lo descartó de inmediato al fijarse en su propio hermano menor. Aunque fuera omega, no es que Menma fuera demasiado expresivo tampoco, así que no tenía nada que ver._

_―Naruto-nii ―llamó el omega azabache al darse cuenta de su llegada―. Vamos, Menma ya llegó tu hermano ―comentó sujetándolo de la mano para acercarse._

_―Hola, Chara ―saludó el rubio mientras se acercaba un poco a los menores―. ¿Aun no llega el Teme? ―preguntó mirando hacia todas direcciones._

_―¿Sasuke-nii no vino contigo? ―cuestionó curioso de no ver a su hermano―. ¿Le tocó hacer los informes de la misión? Le dejaste el papeleo ―comentó acusatoriamente._

_―¡No, claro que no! ―negó de inmediato el mayor moviendo su cabeza―. Bueno en realidad sí, odio los papeles, pero a un amargado como él seguro le encanta. Es el único que podría divertirse con algo tan tedioso ttebayo ―aseguró cruzándose de brazos._

_―Ja, ja, ja ―rio Charasuke cubriéndose la boca al igual que Menma, quien mantenía su risa más disimulada._

_―¿Tan gracioso les parezco? ―preguntó Uzumaki señalándose a sí mismo―. Si quieren puedo contarles muchos chistes sobre ese bastardo estreñido ―ofreció notando que los menores señalaban con sus dedos índices tras su espalda._

_―A mí sí que me pareces muy gracioso. Es más, me matas de risa ―dijo Sasuke con sarcasmo detrás del rubio._

_―¡Teme! ―gritó asustado al no haberlo oído acercarse tanto―. No sabía que estabas allí ―excusó rascándose la nuca con nervios._

_―Buenas tardes, Sasuke-san ―saludó educadamente Menma con una leve inclinación de cabeza._

_―Hola, Sasuke-nii ―saludó también Charasuke con una gran sonrisa mientras se le acercaba corriendo―. ¿Por qué el rubio viene siempre más rápido que tú? ―reclamó el menor de los azabaches abrazando por el cuello al otro._

_―Porque ese idiota se la pasa escapándose o evadiendo el papeleo ―respondió el mayor de los hermanos señalando con el dedo índice._

_Pese a la diferencia de cinco años entre ellos, los cuatro se veían de la misma edad. Algo que maldecían bastante los alfas. No eran capaces de comprender porque todos sus demás compañeros lograron alcanzar mayores alturas, ser más corpulentos y demás. Mientras ellos permanecían con su infantil apariencia de niños de la academia. Tanto Sasuke como Naruto solían ser objeto de burlas a causa de ello. Hasta Sakura, la otra integrante del equipo, quien era una beta, poseía mayor estatura que ellos dos. Por ese motivo, Charasuke alcanzaba fácilmente a abrazar por el cuello a su hermano mayor. Si había algo que perturbaba ligeramente al mayor de los Uchiha, era pensar que el omega algún día se desarrollaría como adulto y él seguiría poseyendo el cuerpo de un infante._

_Incluso portando la bandana que lo acreditaban como un gennin no faltaba el idiota queriéndose pasar de listo. En muchas ocasiones algún viejo verde se les acercó a ofrecerles dulces. Tontamente creían que eran un grupo de niños sin supervisión adulta, pero incluso Naruto evitaba que se les acerquen a los omegas. Ellos sí eran niños, pero aunque fueran listos y rechazaran lo ofrecido por extraños, era poco frecuente que esos aprovechados se conformaran con eso. En aquellas ocasiones particulares era cuando Naruto sacaba su “kage bunshin” y Sasuke su “Katon no jutsu”. Mientras ellos estuvieran cerca nadie lastimaría a sus hermanos menores. Podían pelear e insultarse entre ellos, pero arriesgar la seguridad del hermanito del otro ya era otro cantar._

_―A ti te divierten esas cosas aburridas ―comentó el rubio mientras lo miraba de mala manera._

_―A tu edad deberías ser más responsable y entender que ese trabajo formal es vital ―comentó Menma regañando a su hermano mayor._

_―¡Suenas como el Teme! ―exclamó el alfa de ojos azules mirándolo horrorizado―. ¡Ya lo contagiaste de tu amargura, Sasuke-Teme! ―acusó Naruto._

_―Lo mismo le dije a Menma mientras los esperábamos ―comentó alegremente Charasuke mientras miraba a los Uzumaki._

_―Al menos tú si eres una persona normal y no una “muñequito” sin expresiones ttebayo ―dijo señalando claramente con su mirada a Sasuke._

_―¿A eso llamas insulto? ―preguntó el alfa Uchiha mirándolo con el ceño fruncido―. Tu hermano menor tiene mejores posibilidades de ser un ninja decente, a diferencia de ti, perdedor ―dijo seguro de sus palabras._

_―¿Usted cree, Sasuke-san? ―cuestionó Menma muy emocionado por esas palabras._

_―Por supuesto, para tu edad eres más responsable y confiable que este alfa cabeza hueca ―aseguró señalando al rubio._

_―¡Teme! ―insultó el alfa Uzumaki mostrándose ofuscado._

_―No te preocupes, Naruto-nii yo confío mucho en tus habilidades ―halagó Charasuke._

_―Qué tierno eres ―dijo el blondo mientras lo abrazaba dramáticamente._

_―Son igual de tontos ―comentó por lo bajo Sasuke mientras Menma rodaba los ojos de acuerdo con lo dicho._

_―Envidia de que a mí sí me quiere ―aseguró el omega de cabello oscuro sacándole la lengua a su hermano._

_Así solía ser el trato entre ellos: siempre peleando y discutiendo. Sasuke y Menma tenían un carácter muy similar, por lo cual coincidían en muchas opiniones e incluso en objetivos. A ambos los ilusionaba convertirse en los mejores ninjas de sus respectivas generaciones y llenar de orgullo a sus familias. Por el contrario, Naruto y Charasuke eran más presumidos que habilidosos. Siempre buscando llamar la atención jugando bromas pesadas a los demás y especialmente tenían una especie de placer culposo por sacar de sus casillas a sus compañeros más serios. Además de un tanto masoquistas. Cuando sus bromas sobrepasaban cierto límite, Menma y Sasuke solían ponerlos en sus lugares. Sin embargo, lejos de detenerlos parecía incentivarlos aun más. Eran almas gemelas como dirían algunos. Aunque faltaban muchos años para preocuparse por esas cosas. Años que transcurrieron en un abrir y cerrar de ojos para ellos._

―Están comprometidos con los Uzumaki ―anunció Fugaku mirando a sus dos hijos sentados frente a él dentro de la mansión de los Uchiha.

―¿Qué quieres decir con eso, papá? ―preguntó Charasuke con toda la informalidad propia de él.

―Charasuke ―regañó en un tono bajo y grave el hermano mayor mientras fruncía las cejas―. Debes tener más respeto al dirigirte a nuestro padre ―le recordó con aquel aire de formalidad típico.

El patriarca de la familia Uchiha miró con severidad a su hijo menor por aquella falta de educación. Siempre tuvo problemas con el lenguaje empleado por Charasuke. No medía sus palabras ni siquiera con él, que era su padre, y mucho menos lo hacía con los extraños a su clan. Era un muy mal partido como omega, pues no eran extraños los comentarios sobre su impertinencia. Sobre todo, lo más destacado y conocido de él eran tres cosas; su carácter rebelde, su lengua venenosa y su mala costumbre de perseguir mujeres betas. Ya era momento de comprometerlo y limpiar de una buena vez la reputación que les dio ese niño consentido. Podía amar mucho a su hijo, pero si no lo hacía sentar cabeza, temía por el futuro que le aguardara. Un omega solo era una presa fácil para los alfas sin escrúpulos. Por el momento contaba con la protección de Sasuke, pero tarde o temprano él también anhelaría su propia familia y no podría cuidar del menor.

Charasuke tenía dieciséis años cumplidos recientemente. Por ello, Mikoto había pedido esperar un poco más, pero viendo la inmadura actitud del menor, era mejor comprometerlo con su alfa. Después de todo, Naruto tenía veintiún años, ya era un adulto listo para formar una familia. Y eso era precisamente para lo que Charasuke no se sentía preparado. Sin importarle si causaba o no molestias a su padre se levantó y corrió fuera de la sala. De un salto largo quedó en el patio y de allí se perdió de la vista de los otros Uchiha. Fugaku soltó un suspiro al ver la reacción de su hijo. No entendía sus motivos para negarse a ese arreglo. Tarde o temprano su hijo menor iría tras aquel alfa Uzumaki. Era natural y parte de su instinto. Él simplemente estaba dando su visto bueno y bendición a la unión que se daría.

—Sasuke —llamó el adulto viendo que su hijo le prestaba atención—. ¿Hay algún motivo por el que tu hermano reaccionó así? —preguntó preocupado.

—¿A qué te refieres? —preguntó cauteloso.

—Quiero saber si el niño Uzumaki ha herido de alguna manera a tu hermano. Sea lo que sea, si lo ha tratado mal o lo ha hecho de menos —explicó serio—. Me llama la atención la vehemencia con la cual se negó, por eso deseo que me digas si sabes algo.

—No hay de qué preocuparse, padre —contestó Uchiha.

—Sé que tu hermano te tiene más confianza, ¿podrías averiguar qué le sucede? —pidió a su hijo mayor—. Si hay un motivo que consideres de peso para anular su compromiso no dudes en decírmelo.

—Te haré saber si hay algún inconveniente —asintió mientras se ponía de pie.

—¿Tú qué opinión tienes de ese Uzumaki? —cuestionó Fugaku con seriedad.

—¿Yo? —preguntó el primogénito de los Uchiha sin entender—. No tengo puntos desventajosos que destacar al respecto —respondió escuetamente mientras caminaba hacia la salida—. Si me disculpa, padre debo ir a buscar a mi hermano.

—Ve tranquilo, hijo —concedió el mayor.

Sin intercambiar más palabras, Sasuke desapareció de allí y buscó al omega. Él tampoco entendía la manera de pensar de Charasuke. Desde hacía algún tiempo que se comentaba y especulaba acerca de la compatibilidad de Naruto y él. Todos en la aldea veían lo perfectos que eran el uno para el otro. Mismos gustos, personalidad igual de extrovertida y demás. Las señales de que eran soulmates se fueron dando desde algún tiempo atrás, hecho que alegró mucho a los líderes de ambos clanes. Se conocían de toda la vida, se llevaban bien y eran destinados. ¿Qué más podía pedir para estar satisfecho? Si Sasuke tuviera todo eso estaría plenamente feliz con su destino.

—¿Otra vez te crees un gato mimado? —preguntó el alfa al ver a su hermano menor recostado en la rama de un árbol completamente tendido como si fuera uno.

—Lárgate —pidió Charasuke mientras alzaba la mano y fingía arañar como un gato.

—¿Por qué te alteraste tanto al oír sobre tu compromiso con Naruto? —cuestionó saltando hasta posicionarse en la misma rama que su hermano.

—No es lo que quiero para mi futuro —afirmó con convicción.

—¿Por qué no? —preguntó el mayor mirándolo expectante—. Aunque no lo parezca, sí es un ninja confiable. Nunca se rinde, es buena persona y jamás dejaría que nadie te lastime.

—Vaya, parece que te gusta —dijo Charasuke con una sonrisa traviesa—. Tú no sueles hablar así de bien de nadie y menos en voz alta.

—Es mi mejor amigo —respondió secamente queriendo evitar caer en los juegos de su hermano—. Con los años lo he visto mejorar, si hay alguien en quien confío sin reparo es él.

—Aun así... —suspiró el omega viéndolo con un leve puchero—. No siento correcto esto. Él es como un hermano mayor para mí, siempre me ha cuidado, pero lo que siento por él no es distinto a lo que siento por ti —explicó Charasuke frotándose su brazo izquierdo con la mano derecha.

—Quizás sólo debes hacerte a la idea —comentó Sasuke intentando mantenerse paciente con el menor—. Las señales han sido claras. Naruto y yo dejamos de desarrollarnos a los siete años para esperarlos a ustedes.

—No pueden estar seguros de eso ―afirmó el omega manteniéndose terco en su postura de rechazar al blondo.

—Charasuke —llamó en tono serio—. Los únicos alfas que dejamos de envejecer fuimos nosotros dos y casualmente sucedió próximo al nacimiento de Menma y tuyo ―le recordó con severidad.

Ellos habían pasado bastante tiempo acomplejados por recibir múltiples burlas por su estatura y complexión. Con el correr de los años y al entrar a la adolescencia sus cuerpos tomaron la forma que le correspondía a un alfa normal; hombros anchos, espalda recta y demás. Gracias al entrenamiento ejercido durante años para ser dignos shinobis, ambos dejaron por completo atrás aquellos años siendo vistos de menos. Sin embargo, un suceso tan extraño en ambos había sido motivo de observación y estudio de la sannin Tsunade. Ella pasó mucho tiempo buscando la causa de aquel retraso en el desarrollo de ambos, llegando a la conclusión de que era una señal de parte de sus soulmates. Según la hipótesis de la rubia, sus almas gemelas aun eran muy jóvenes y estaban adaptándose inconscientemente a las necesidades de ellos. Con tan vaga referencia hubiera sido imposible buscarlos. Además de que les daba cierto terror pensar en que la diferencia de edad fuera demasiada.

—¡No puedo aceptar que seas el destinado de Menma! ―gritó Charasuke mostrándose sonrojado por el enojo.

—¿Es que acaso sientes algo por el omega? ―interrogó el alfa sosteniéndole la mirada.

—No, digo sí, no lo sé, ¿de acuerdo? ―respondió alterado. Se llevó las manos a la cabeza sujetándosela con cierto dolor e incomodidad.

—Creo que al ser tan similares Naruto y Menma has confundido tus sentimientos por ellos ―razonó Sasuke apoyando su mano en la cabeza de su hermano para calmarlo.

—¿Acaso tú los tienes claros? ―preguntó dejándose hacer. La mano de su hermano mayor siempre lo mimaba de manera gentil. Pese a verse como un insensible, un gesto tan simple servía para calmar sus nervios.

—Por supuesto ―asintió el alfa mientras soltaba un largo suspiro―. Me corresponde casarme con Menma y eso haré ―declaró notando cierto respingo de parte del otro.

—¿Hablas en serio? ―interrogó alejándose del toque de su hermano.

—No perderé a mi destinado por un capricho ―aseguró antes de dar un salto de nuevo hacia el suelo―. Ahora vamos. Tienes bastante entrenamiento por delante.

―¿Ahora? ―preguntó con un tono de niño berrinchudo―. Tengo planes ―protestó negándose a dejar su rama.

―Déjame adivinar, ¿de nuevo quieres irte a perseguir mujeres? ―preguntó mirándolo con regaño.

―Mis _koneko-chans_ no pueden vivir lejos de mí ―dijo jugando con una rosa en su mano―. Hay más en la vida que sólo entrenar ―comentó divertido.

Sin embargo, los planes de ambos se vieron suspendido por otros motivos. Charasuke suspiró de alivio momentáneo al ver tan oportuna la llegada del mensajero, cortando el aburrido y largo sermón que su hermano se preparaba para darle. Un perro ninja llegó hasta los pies de Sasuke mostrando un pergamino entre sus fauces. Se trataba de una misión encargada por la Hokage y al parecer era de carácter urgente. Al leer el contenido, el moreno supo que se trataría de una misión en equipo con los Uzumaki. Se movilizaron rápidamente hacia la Torre Hokage, donde se los estaba esperando. Al llegar se toparon con los Uzumaki en la puerta de la oficina.

—Llegan tarde —reclamó Menma con sus brazos cruzados—. ¿Otra vez jugando con betas? —preguntó mirando directamente a Charasuke.

—Aunque me gustaría decir que sí, en realidad estuve ocupado con cierto alfa —dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

—No fui yo —negó de inmediato Naruto al ver los amenazantes ojos de su hermano menor.

—Estaba conmigo entrenando —intervino Sasuke mintiendo para encubrir su charla anterior. No iba a ser él quien ventilara los problemas de su hermano—. Ya dejen de perder el tiempo tenemos una misión ―afirmó siendo el primero en ingresar en la oficina de la Hokage.

—Es justo lo que iba decir —interrumpió Tsunade, quien estuvo oyendo sus escandalosas voces desde el interior de su oficina.

La Hokage al ver a los cuatro reunidos, procedió a explicarles la misión. Habían sido llamados para deshacerse de una banda que secuestraba y comerciaba omegas. Un país carente de ninjas había sido tomado como guarida de unos ninjas desertores, siéndoles fácil ganar dinero haciendo uso de los más débiles. Con sus habilidades ninja era muy dispareja la pelea como para que los alfas de la región se encargaran de expulsarlos. Lo único que podría vencer a ninjas eran otros ninjas. Tsunade al ver la naturaleza de la misión, encontró más lógico y sencillo enviar a dos omegas que sirvieran para atraer a los secuestradores y a dos alfas que cuidaran de ellos en caso de que la situación los superara.

—¿Usarlos de carnada? —preguntó exaltado Naruto—. ¡¿Te has vuelto loca, abuela?! ¿Estás pidiendo que use a mi hermano y amigo para esto?

—Los elegí precisamente porque son destinados —aclaró la rubia cruzando sus manos por dejado de su propio mentón—. Las señales de que son almas gemelas resultan útiles para esta misión.

—Debemos infiltrarnos, ¿verdad? —cuestionó el alfa Uchiha con seriedad—. Entonces entiendo la razón de llamarnos precisamente a nosotros.

—Deberías calmarte, Naruto —aconsejó Menma logrando minimizar el enojo de su hermano mayor—. No nos sucederá nada porque ustedes literalmente no pueden perdernos de vista ―dijo consiguiendo su objetivo de relajar al otro.

―Exactamente ―asintió la Hokage mientras les entregaba unos folders con identidades falsas―. Preparamos unos papeles para ustedes. Charasuke y Menma llegaran a ese país como simples omegas viajeros. Provenientes de un pequeño pueblo dedicado a los cultivos de arroz ―explicó mostrando las biografías falsas que les aseguraba ocultar a detalle que ellos eran ninjas de Konoha.

―¿Y nosotros no tendremos una coartada? ―interrogó el rubio―. ¿Cómo ingresaremos nosotros? ―preguntó más interesado en cuidar de los menores. Si no podía convencerlos de rechazar la misión los procuraría lo más posible.

―Nadie debe saber de la presencia de ustedes ―dijo con seriedad mirándolo fijamente―. Si se sabe que están acompañados por alfas será más difícil que se fijen en ellos. Así que ustedes serán sus sombras ―explicó la Hokage con seriedad―. Son sus refuerzos para cuando muestren la cara los responsables.

―Entendido, Tsunade-sama ―asintió el mayor de los Uchiha en nombre de los cuatro sin esperar a oír los posibles reclamos de dos de ellos.

Ciertamente, Naruto y Charasuke no veían con buenos ojos esa misión. No se les estaba dando mucha información sobre los ninjas desertores. Sólo contaban con lo mínimo: que cazaban omegas. Eso de poco y nada les servía, pues quedaría en ellos cómo identificar la cantidad de implicados, sus aliados y posibles ricos o políticos asociados. Siempre existía la posibilidad de que algún rico estuviera sacando una parte de las ganancias por hacerse la vista gorda sobre algunos asuntos o proveyera de medios de transporte o un sitio como escondite. Desmantelar semejante negocio sólo ellos cuatro era mucho pedir. Los reclamos de parte de ellos dos sobre lo ilógico que era no se hicieron esperar. Estuvieron a punto de perder esa misión por tantas quejas, pero la intervención de los otros dos implicados, lograron aplacar los ánimos. Además Tsunade les prometió enviar a un refuerzo oculto, quien estaría preparado para intervenir en una situación completamente extrema.

―Si tienes miedo de esta misión deberías retirarte ―aconsejó Menma caminando junto a su amigo de regreso a sus casas.

―No es que tenga miedo de lo que pueda sucederme a mí ―replicó mirándolo fijamente por largos momentos. Tanto tiempo estuvo su mirada posada sobre Menma que incluso lo hizo comenzar a sentirse incómodo.

―No tienen nada de qué preocuparse ―aseguró el rubio interviniendo―. Yo los protegeré a ambos ttebayo ―prometió enérgicamente.

―Lo sé, tú siempre has sido muy confiable ―asintió Charasuke sonriéndole.

―Entonces no se quejen tanto y cumplan con las misiones sin hacer semejantes espectáculos ―intervino Sasuke acelerando el paso, pero manteniéndose pendiente de su hermano menor.

Los regañados fruncieron un poco el ceño por tal indiferencia ante el peligro. Sólo dos alfas contra una cantidad desconocida de ninjas desertores cuyas habilidades eran aun un secreto, era suicidio. A Naruto le preocupaba que el orgullo de Sasuke lo hiciera sobreestimarse demasiado. Aun ellos tenían sus vidas pendiendo de un hilo. Además, las posibilidades de que los omegas salieran sanos y salvos sin el apoyo de ellos, eran bastante bajas. Allí radicaba el mayor problema. Charasuke tenía un disgusto similar. Menma había sido su compañero de equipo durante años y en todo ese tiempo tendía a cargar él solo con los problemas. O tomaba las decisiones más arriesgadas poniendo en peligro su propia vida para no perjudicar a sus compañeros. Muy noble sin dudas y muy tonto también. El omega azabache no podía decir directamente sobre su temor por la seguridad del otro omega o Menma sentiría su orgullo herido.

No hubo mayores ceremonias antes de partir de Konoha. Todos ellos se alistaron con armamento ninja; shurikens, kunais, cuerdas especiales y demás. Una vez listos, corrieron usando los árboles para camuflarse aprovechando la oscuridad de la noche. Los omegas dejaron sus estuches ninjas en manos de los alfas momentos antes de cruzar la frontera al país en cuestión. Ellos viajaron juntos hasta ese punto, pero los alfas tuvieron que dejarlos ir por su cuenta para que la fachada funcionara. En cuanto estuvieran dentro y fuera seguro, les regresarían su armamento. No estaban al tanto de cómo funcionaban los controles en ese lugar, por ello era mejor prevenir. Por precaución Naruto y Sasuke se quedaron escondidos entre unos árboles mientras veían a los menores alejándose.

―¿Te casarás con mi hermano? ―preguntó serio Charasuke cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente lejos de sus hermanos.

―Igual que tú con el mío ―respondió cortantemente Menma sin apartar su mirada de sus alrededores.

―Yo rechacé esa petición de mi padre ―comentó avanzando un poco más deprisa para que sólo pudiera verle la espalda y no la cara.

―¿Por qué harías tal cosa? ―interrogó sujetándolo del brazo mientras evitaba que siguiera caminando―. ¿Acaso no planeas dejar de ser un estúpido mujeriego? ―preguntó con ira creciente―. Mi hermano podrá ser un idiota, pero no será tu juguete o uno más en tu lista.

―Te he dicho que lo rechacé, no estoy jugando con sus sentimientos ―aseguró mirándolo ofendido por tener tal concepto de él.

―Él te ama y aun así tú le haces algo como esto ―regañó apretando aún más el agarre en el brazo de su mejor amigo.

―¿Qué se supone que le estoy haciendo? Lo estoy rechazando porque hay alguien más importante en mi vida ―explicó Charasuke perdiendo la paciencia de explicarse ante aquel omega teñido.

―¿Alguien más importante? Oh por Dios, estás embarazado ―exclamó prácticamente horrorizado mientras sus ojos bajaban hacia el vientre del otro.

―¡¿Qué demonios?! ―gritó Uchiha igualmente espantado por sus palabras.

―Debió ser aquel día… ―dijo Menma recordando cierto incidente en su casa.

_Había tenido un entrenamiento bastante extenuante en solitario. Necesitaba urgentemente dejar de pensar en su estúpido compañero de equipo. Siempre detrás de las mujeres betas que encontraba bonitas. Era tan estúpido al fijarse en esas aduladoras. Intentó ir a comer algo de ramen al Ichiraku, pero las palabras de los demás comensales le arruinaron la comida. Como de costumbre, oyó los comentarios acerca de su hermano y de Charasuke como futura pareja. Había críticas al comportamiento descuidado y coqueto de su mejor amigo, pero también muchas esperanzas en que el amor lo corrigiera. Naruto era un idiota muy permisivo, seguramente ni casados le pondría un alto a las tonterías de Charasuke. Él necesitaba mano firme aunque se quejara._

_“Alguien como… yo”. Pensó sacudiendo la cabeza enojado consigo mismo por semejante pensamiento ridículo. Él era un omega también y parecía más la niñera de Charasuke que una posible pareja. Si hubiera nacido alfa quizás podría estar a su lado. Al darse cuenta a donde lo estaban conduciendo sus pensamientos frunció el ceño._

_―¿Menma? ―cuestionó la voz de un alfa recién llegado―. Creía que seguirías con mi hermano entrenando ―comentó Sasuke sentándose a su lado._

_―Hola, Sasuke-san ―saludó mientras soltaba un suspiro de resignación―. Unas chicas han venido a hablarnos y ya sabe cómo es su hermano ―bufó molesto._

_―Imagino lo difícil que debe ser para ti lidiar con él ―secundó el alfa sin intención de refutar la critica a su hermano._

_―No tanto como lo debe ser lidiar para usted con mi hermano ―bromeó con una ligera sonrisa._

_Tras ese comentario comieron un tazón de ramen en silencio. Ninguno intercambio ni una sola palabra haciendo más fácil oír los cuchicheos sobre ellos. También era sabido que Menma y Sasuke estaban destinados a estar juntos. Esa seriedad y silencio para nada incómodo entre ellos era bastante envidiable. Se entendían con pocas palabras y eran capaces de pasar largos ratos sin llegar a ningún tipo de desacuerdo. Lo cual en el fondo a ambos les aburría. Podía sonar masoquista, pero preferían tener a su propio escandaloso a su lado fastidiando que a un compañero igual de serio que ellos. Menma aun recordaba como por una apuesta con Charasuke terminó tiñéndose de negro su cabello rubio. En su momento se enojó, pero en retrospectiva, fue divertido y lo recordaba con alegría. En cambio, con Sasuke sus tratos tan cordiales eran muy monótonos._

_“Maldito Charasuke. Te maldigo por acostumbrarme al bullicio y el escándalo”._

_―Se hace tarde ―dijo Sasuke mientras se levantaba de la barra del ramen―. Te acompañaré a tu casa ―ofreció._

_El menor asintió y salió junto a Sasuke rumbo a su hogar. De nuevo silencio entre ellos. La caminata se dio con cada uno en su propio mundo. No tenían intenciones de interrumpir lo que fuera que el otro meditaba. Menos aun cuando estaban preocupados por la proximidad de un compromiso entre ellos. Se sabían destinados, pero eso no los alegraba. Eran tan perfectos el uno para el otro que sentían cierto narcisismo. Verle la cara de seriedad y fastidio al otro era casi como mirar a un espejo. Incluso para cosas sencillas era una odisea hacer algo “gracioso”. No recordaban haber reído por frases o chistes del otro sin involucrar a sus hermanos. Cuando Menma entró a su casa, Sasuke se despidió con un leve movimiento de cabeza y retomó su camino hacia su propio hogar._

_―¿Estás seguro de esto? ―preguntó Naruto en su habitación. La cual tenía la puerta entreabierta. Tentado por la curiosidad, el omega Uzumaki se acercó a ver qué sucedía._

_―Lo estoy ―respondió Charasuke mientras se comenzaba a quitar la parte superior de su ropa._

_Menma de inmediato se alejó de la puerta. Se podía jurar a sí mismo que vio el pantalón de su hermano tirado en la cama y a su mejor amigo quitándose la ropa. No necesitaba ser un genio para deducir lo que estaban por hacer. Gruñó de rabia y corrió a su propia habitación encerrándose sin llamar la atención. Cubrió sus oídos y ocultó su cabeza bajo la almohada. No estaba llorando. No lo haría, él no era débil para dejarse afectar por algo como eso. Al menos era lo que intentaba decirse a sí mismo. Una cosa era saber que ellos serían cuñados y otra era toparse con una imagen de ese tipo. No estaba listo para aceptar su destino al lado de Sasuke y aun no podía hacerse a la idea de que Charasuke y su hermano se unieran._

―No estoy embarazado, idiota ―reclamó Uchiha mirándolo con el ceño fruncido―. ¿Qué clase de persona me crees?

―Del tipo que se la pasa coqueteando con cualquiera que le parece bonita ―respondió directo Uzumaki―. Dejemos esto de lado, tenemos una misión que completar ―zanjó para enfocarse en algo que no fueran sus problemas amorosos.

―Aún falta mucho para llegar a la entrada de la ciudad ―respondió Charasuke con las manos detrás de la cabeza con un aire completamente despreocupado―. Además ni siquiera estamos armados ―dijo alzándose de hombros, sabiendo que no podían hacer nada más que caminar.

―Con más razón deberíamos darnos prisa antes de que algún bandido intente asaltarnos ―explicó Menma mientras lo sujetaba de la mano y lo hacía avanzar más rápido.

―Si me sujetas de la mano no me dan ganas de llegar ―dijo coquetamente el joven de ojos negros.

―Eres un idiota ―insultó Uzumaki evitando mirarlo directamente a la cara.

―Sabes que jamás te mentiría. No a ti ―aseguró con un tono más grave de lo usual―. Contigo siempre he sido completamente honesto, soy incapaz de mentirte.

―Si eso es verdad, entonces respóndeme algo… ―dijo armándose de valor para hacerle la siguiente pregunta. Ciertamente hasta el momento no se atrevió a preguntar acerca de lo sucedido aquel día por temor a la respuesta. Además el tema no le concernía del todo, pero necesitaba saber―. ¿Tú has estado…?

Mientras aquella conversación entre los omega los distraía de caminar rumbo al país al que debían infiltrarse, Naruto y Sasuke esperaban atentos sobre un árbol. Las hojas del mismo concedían un camuflaje perfecto durante la noche. No era el momento más idóneo para hablar de temas personales, pero el silencio estaba inquietando al rubio. Él no solía quedarse callado más de dos minutos. Y, en vista de lo larga que sería su espera, se entretendría sacando de sus casillas al otro alfa.

―Tem..

―Ni se te ocurra ―interrumpió rápidamente sin darle tiempo a terminar su frase. Aquellos ojos negros lo miraron acusadoramente.

―¡Pero si no dije nada, Sasuke-Teme! ―gritó con irritación antes de inflar las mejillas infantilmente.

―Ibas a decir algo tonto, estoy seguro ―comentó mientras con su dedo corazón le daba un leve golpe en la frente.

―¿Cómo sabes? Podrías estarte perdiendo una profunda charla llena de saberes muy útiles para el futuro ttebayo ―exclamó por lo alto haciéndose el interesante.

―La última vez que dijiste algo similar te la pasaste explicando porqué el ramen de cerdo era mejor que las costillas ―le recordó en un tono burlón.

―Es que Chouji no deja de fastidiar con que las costillas de cerdo son mejores que el ramen de cerdo. Hay todo un proceso para determinar la mejor comida y ese gordo… ¡Ese no es el punto! ―gritó frustrado al darse cuenta que se había desviado del tema.

―Bien, entonces cuéntame eso “tan importante” en tu hueca cabeza ―concedió el moreno sentándose a su lado para ponerse cómodo en lo que esperaba a la tontería del día.

―Es que pensaba en mi compromiso con tu hermano ―habló con un tono algo abatido.

―Si te preocupan los rumores acerca de sus ligues, no te preocupes. Puede que él sea muchas cosas, pero no te traicionaría ―aseguró evitando mirarlo a la cara―. Te hará muy feliz y te será fiel en cuanto formalicen. No te dejes afectar por…

―¡No es por eso! ―interrumpió elevando la voz―. ¿Cómo decirlo? ―preguntó a sí mismo sin saber qué decir exactamente―. ¡Ya sé! ¿Recuerdas cuando nos enfermábamos de pequeños?

―Sí ―asintió Uchiha sin entenderle. Al mismo tiempo en que rememoraba aquellos días, intentando entender los motivos tras la pregunta.

_Naruto se había quedado a entrenar en el bosque en un intento de controlar mejor su chakra. Kakashi les había enseñado a concentrarlo en la planta de los pies para escalar arboles sin usar sus manos. El blondo era especialmente malo en ese asunto. Solía quebrar fácilmente la madera al apoyarse. Cayó múltiples veces y cada una de ellas se levantó y lo volvió a intentar. Uchiha no era tan malo en ese ejercicio, pero tampoco podía presumir ser sobresaliente. Con su típica rivalidad, se quedó junto a su compañero entrenando hasta desfallecer en el suelo. Ambos al aire libre en plena noche. Por supuesto que eso les pasó factura y terminaron resfriados. Además de castigados, pues nadie les dio permiso de hacer eso._

_―Sólo estaba mejorando mi ninjutsu, madre ―se quejó un Sasuke de doce años estando recostado en su cama._

_―Te excediste y ahora estás enfermo ―comentó Mikoto arropándolo correctamente para que no tuviera frío._

_―¡Es que debo ser más fuerte! ―exclamó queriendo destaparse para salir de la cama._

_―Jovencito ―llamó un poco más seria la adulta―. No sólo pusiste en riesgo tu salud sino también la de tu hermano. Se contagió y ahora está volando de fiebre ―dijo señalando al otro azabache en la cama cercana a la de Sasuke._

_El joven alfa se sintió un poco culpable por contagiarlo. Charasuke respiraba agitado y tenía sus mejillas completamente rojas. Incluso tenía la garganta irritada, así que no podía fastidiar con sus comentarios como siempre. Debió admitir para sí mismo que no se esperó eso. No era su intención causarle eso. Empero, a sabiendas de su culpa en el suceso decidió callarse y obedecer a su madre. Si portándose bien los dos mejorarían, lo haría sin rechistar. Cerró los ojos para conciliar el sueño. No notó el momento en el que se quedó dormido, pero despertó de sobresalto al sentir un peso extra en su cama._

_―¡Dobe! ―llamó al ver al blondo recostado prácticamente sobre él―. ¿Qué haces aquí? ―demandó saber._

_―Vinimos a verlos cuando supimos que estaban en cama ttebayo ―respondió enderezándose un poco para dejarlo sentarse._

_―¿”Vinimos”? ―cuestionó al notar que en la cama de su hermano se encontraba Menma siendo abrazado por el otro como si fuera un peluche._

_―Sí, me siento responsable de hacerte enfermar ―dijo recostándose nuevamente en la cama._

_―No te des tantos créditos ―contestó Sasuke recostándose también quedando cara a cara con el rubio―. Yo no enfermé por ti ―aseguró tocando la mejilla del otro al verla sonrojada―. También tienes fiebre ―murmuró._

_―Menma y yo tenemos al kyubi, un resfriado nos resulta menos complicado que a ustedes ―explicó sonriendo mientras cerraba los ojos sintiendo las manos frías de Sasuke recorrerla._

_―Aun así deberían estar descansando en su propia casa ―aconsejó Uchiha cerrando los ojos también._

_―No podíamos hacerlo sin saber que ustedes estaban bien ―bostezó Naruto acomodándose mejor en la cama―. Nos costó mucho trabajo engañar a nuestros padres y a los tuyos, no lo arruines, Teme ―pidió Uzumaki acercándose más para compartir correctamente las mantas._

_―Nos matarán cuando sepan que ustedes también están enfermos._

_―No me importa. Yo te cuidaré mientras descansas ttebayo._

―Algo raro sucede ―dijo Naruto interrumpiendo aquel recuerdo de su infancia. Lo que fuera que intentara explicarle usando aquel recuerdo tendría que esperar.

―¿Ya llegaron, Dobe? ―preguntó el azabache mientras ambos permanecían ocultos entre las ramas de un gran árbol.

―No me apures, Teme ―respondió con los ojos cerrados―. Aun veo bosque ―relató concentrándose lo más posible.

Una de las habilidades que les confirmaban que Naruto y Charasuke eran soulmates fue su capacidad para ver lo mismo que el otro. Si entrecerraban los ojos y se concentraban lo suficiente eran capaces de distinguir lo que el otro tuviera enfrente. No era nada sencillo y muchas veces era poco práctico por lo borrosa de la imagen en sus ojos. Mas, en misiones del tipo que llevaban, era suficiente para darse ideas aproximadas de la situación de su compañero. En cuanto, captara la imagen de algún hotel sabrían que era tiempo de llevarles sus armas. Sin embargo, con el pasar de las horas y viendo sólo oscuridad, Naruto comenzó a preocuparse por ellos. Calculaban que ya deberían haber pasado los controles de la frontera. Sin embargo, una imagen le llegó bastante clara al rubio: kunais y sangre.

―¡Están en problemas! ―alertó Uzumaki gritándole a su compañero para correr en auxilio de los otros.

Los alfas buscaron a consciencia el chakra de los omegas. Sin sus armas les sería difícil apañárselas por mucho tiempo, así que corrieron con desesperación buscando rastros de ellos. Intuyeron que sus chakras fueron bloqueados de alguna manera y por ello, no los percibían. Sin armas ni ninjutsu, realmente era el peor escenario. Sin embargo, los mayores siguieron buscando juntos. Observaron el camino con detenimiento, sabían que pronto darían con algo si no se detenían.

—¿Aún nada, Sasuke? —preguntó impaciente el rubio.

—No, toda... —contestó antes de notar un color anaranjado en unos arbustos—. Por aquí estuvieron —señaló para que lo siguiera.

Al igual que Naruto con Charasuke, el alfa de los Uchiha también poseía una habilidad compartida con su propio destinado. Era capaz de ver colores en los lugares que tocó o estuvo Menma. Esa era una de las grandes ventajas que tenían para la misión. Los omegas no requerían de dejar un rastro para ser encontrados por sus alfas. Al no ser nada físico ningún enemigo sería capaz de eliminarlo. Era perfecto. Y jamás agradeció tanto a quien fuera la deidad que les concedió tan útil habilidad compartida. Ni siquiera hizo falta ordenar nada, Naruto siguió de cerca cada paso dado por Uchiha a través del bosque. Se toparon con más rastros de pelea. Quemaduras en algunos árboles, cortes en otros y un alarmante camino de gotas de sangre. Finalmente el camino llegó a su fin en una especie de acantilado frente a ellos.

―¡Charasuke! ¡Menma! ―gritaron al verlos rodeados por cinco ninjas desconocidos.

De nada les servía intentar ocultar su presencia en ese lugar. La zona del risco tenía varios metros completamente despejados de árboles o algo para ocultarse y atacar. Lo único que les quedaba era una ofensiva directa. Sasuke al notar el imprudente grito de su amigo, hizo señas de manos creando una enorme bola de fuego. Los atacantes se vieron forzados a saltar para evadir el ataque de Uchiha, pero se mantuvieron relativamente cerca para no darles ninguna posibilidad de escapar a sus presas. Uno de ellos se les acercó a los omegas con intenciones de tomarlos de rehenes.

―Tomen ―gritó de inmediato Naruto arrojándoles los estuches con sus armas.

Al ver los estuches lanzados por el rubio, Charasuke avanzó directamente contra el alfa que venía hacia ellos y comenzó una pelea cuerpo a cuerpo con él. Mientras Sasuke continuaba manteniendo en la mira a los otros. Sus ojos reluciendo el sharingan fueron suficiente para hacerlos repensarse el paso a dar. Sabían que si atacaban sin cuidado serían asesinados. Eso consiguió distraerlos momentáneamente en lo que Menma atrapaba los estuches con el armamento entre sus manos. Al omega Uchiha su oponente lo superaba en fuerza, pero aun así hizo lo posible por retener al enemigo con sus propias manos. Menma no perdió el tiempo y lanzó un kunai con un papel explosivo logrando dividir aún más la agrupación del enemigo.

—Tengan cuidado con el tipo de cabello largo —avisó el omega de ojos claros—. Sus agujas pueden cortar el flujo de chakra —advirtió a los alfas.

Tal y como supusieron, quedaron sólo dos oponentes contra Menma y Charasuke. Los demás, incluyendo al sujeto de las agujas, fueron a enfrentar a los alfas. Los omegas tenían serias dificultades para luchar en un espacio tan reducido. Detrás de ellos los esperaba una caída al vacío si daban un sólo paso en falso y enfrente tenían a dos ninjas desertores que si no los mataban iban a venderlos. Maldijeron haber llegado a esa situación. Los creyeron más idiotas, pero pese a los repetidos ataques hacia ellos, la formación era muy sólida. No les dieron oportunidad alguna de salir de ese acorralamiento al cual los orillaron desde el inicio de la cacería.

“ _Aun así no me arrepiento de detener su intento de violación_ ”. Pensó Charasuke mirando de reojo a su mejor amigo. Cuando los emboscaron intentaron secuestrarlos. Ni siquiera tuvieron que ingresar al país y ya estaban a punto de introducirse en aquella organización criminal. El problema vino cuando quisieron “ _probar la mercancía”._ Por el bien de la misión debieron soportarlo. Ambos sabían que esa era un posibilidad, pero… “ _Jamás podría perdonarme dejar que le hagan algo así a Menma en mi presencia_ ”. Ya después aceptaría el castigo que decidieran imponerle por estropear la misión, por ahora sólo quería poner a salvo a su mejor amigo. La misión estaba en un gran riesgo a causa de haber revelado sus identidades como ninjas, pero más adelante buscaría como retomarla.

―¡Charasuke no te distraigas! ―gritó Menma mientras usaba un kunai para desviar el ataque de un enemigo―. No es momento de soñar despierto ―regañó continuando con la pelea.

―Lo sé, no estoy tomándomelo a juego ―aseguró retomando la pelea.

Un ninja iba contra cada omega, haciendo imposible ir en ayuda de los alfas y viceversa. Ellos también estaban teniendo dificultades contra los tres delante suyo. Estar tan al pendiente del tipo de las agujas les estaba saliendo caro. El rasengan de Naruto había sido bastante útil para neutralizar a los enemigos, pero no conseguía un ataque directo contra ninguno de sus oponentes. Cada vez que estaba cerca de lograrlo, una lluvia de agujas lo forzaba a retroceder. Estaba más que harto de ese maldito ataque. Uchiha igualmente seguía los movimientos de todos ellos con su sharingan, pero para su cuerpo era físicamente imposible bloquear los ataques de los tres.

―¡Ya estoy cansado de juegos ttebayo! ―exclamó Naruto corriendo hacia su oponente. Sin importarle quedarse sin chakra tras eso, atinó un poderoso golpe directo al ninja contra el cual luchaba―. ¡Rasengan!

El ataque logró causar daños graves, pero el precio fue alto. Gracias al ataque de las agujas en poco tiempo Uzumaki se vio desprovisto de chakra. Confirmó lo advertido por los omegas, quienes vivieron en carne propia la falta de ninjutsu. Queriendo aprovechar ese momento de distracción, Menma intentó golpearlo directamente al misterioso hombre anula chakra con su propio rasengan. Charasuke había creado una oportunidad perfecta para él. Tras haber asesinado a uno de los ninjas, sólo quedaba un oponente con el cual lidiar. No obstante, el hombre de larga cabellera pudo ver a través de su treta y de un rápido movimiento, dio una fuerte patada en el vientre del omega Uzumaki haciéndolo impactarse contra su propio hermano. Provocando que ambos quedaran directamente al borde del precipicio.

―¡Retirada! ―ordenó aquel sujeto mientras miraba hacia el cielo.

―Pero, jefe ya los tenemos… ―protestó uno de los que se encontraba peleando con un Uchiha.

―¡Vámonos! ―repitió su orden con mayor ímpetu―. Esta situación no es favorable para nosotros.

Sin más dilación, los ninjas que luchaban contra los Uchiha desaparecieron del lugar usando unas bombas de humo para cubrir su rastro. Aunque en realidad ni siquiera hacían falta real, pues los Uzumaki estaban en peligro. Las explosiones y los fuertes ataques habían quebrado parte del suelo haciendo los bordes especialmente frágiles. Tanto Naruto como Menma estaban sujetos apenas por la punta de sus dedos y sabían que pronto se rompería su punto de apoyo. Sasuke era el más cercano al lugar y a la vez el más rápido, por lo cual llegó a tiempo para sujetar la mano de la persona que amaba. Aquellos ojos azules lo miraron con horror y cierto enojo al ver a su hermano cayendo, tras romperse el borde.

―Sasuke, ¿por qué? ―preguntó Naruto viendo su mano siendo sujetada por el otro alfa―. ¡¿Por qué no salvaste a tu destinado?! ¡Debiste salvar a Menma! ―protestó entre lágrimas.

―Mi cuerpo se movió solo ―respondió con sus ojos ocultos tras su cabello. Avergonzado por ser quien causara el llanto en el rubio, pero actuó sin pensar.

―¡¡Chara!! ―gritó Uzumaki horrorizado logrando hacer levantar la vista a Sasuke, justo para ver al otro omega correr y saltar hacia el vacío.

Los alfas no eran los únicos viendo con terror tan estúpida e imprudente acción. Menma había aceptado la muerte cuando notó que su “destinado” corría con desesperación hacia su hermano. No le sorprendió realmente. Compartían señales de “soulmates”, pero ¿eso aseguraba ser amado? No, definitivamente no. Lo intuía desde antes y ver tanta seguridad al momento de elegir a cual de los dos salvar, sólo le confirmó lo que ya sabía. Sasuke amaba a Naruto, no a él. Se sintió un poco mal al pensar en los problemas que eso traería a la relación de Naruto y Charasuke, pero… él moriría allí. No tenía sentido pensar en asuntos que no le correspondían.

―¡Idiota! ―regañó el omega Uzumaki mientras Charasuke sujetaba su mano y con la que tenía libre clavaba un kunai contra las rocas.

―Encima que estoy salvándote y te quejas ―regañó el moreno viendo que con su fuerza no había logrado penetrar la roca con su kunai lo suficientemente profundo―. Ahora cállate y déjame pensar cómo salvarnos.

―La roca no aguantará el peso de ambos ―advirtió Menma desde abajo―. Debes dejarme caer y regresar arriba.

―No ―negó con fuerza―. Sólo espera, nuestros hermanos nos ayudarán. No debes soltar mi mano sin importar qué ―ordenó a gritos al notar como los dedos de Menma dejaban de apretar los suyos.

―Yo no sería capaz de permitir que la persona que amo muera por mi culpa ―confesó antes de soltarse de su mano y volver a caer hacia el vacío.

―¡Menma! ―gritó con enfado el joven de ojos negros antes de dejarse caer. Oyó tras suyo los gritos de su hermano y de Naruto pidiéndoles aguantar, pero los ignoró―. Eres un idiota ―insultó Charasuke sujetando las manos del otro omega durante la caída.

―¡Tú eres el idiota! ―replicó Uzumaki enojado y frustrado por ver a su mejor amigo cayendo hacia el vacío junto a él―. No debiste soltarte ni saltar. Tú tienes toda una vida por delante junto a tu destinado.

―No la tendré si mi destinado muere aquí ―respondió abrazándolo mientras cerraba los ojos.

Estaban preparados para lo peor. La caída pronto los mataría, pero sentían paz. Se sabían correspondidos estando entre los brazos de quien fue su mejor amigo y amor secreto. La aldea, sus padres y quien quisiera podía creer que sus otras mitades era el hermano del otro. Empero, no era lo que sus corazones sentían. La persona a la que ellos verdaderamente amaban, era aquel con quien estaban a punto de compartir un trágico destino.

―Como que esta caída está un poco larga ―comentó Charasuke abriendo los ojos.

―Eso es porque ya no están cayendo ―respondió Sai viéndolos por sobre el hombro―. Están sobre mi ave de tinta ―explicó al notar al Uchiha confundido y extrañado por estar vivo―. ¿En serio eres familiar de Sasuke? Eres un poco lento.

―¡Cállate, idiota! ―insultó Charasuke sintiéndose ofendido.

―Si no fuera porque me caes tan mal, te besaría, Sai ―gritó Naruto desde el filo del acantilado con Sasuke a su lado, viendo aliviado a los dos omegas.

―Den gracias que Tsunade-sama me mandó como refuerzo ―respondió el pintor descendiendo para que los omegas se reunieran con sus hermanos.

Los mayores abrazaron con fuerza a sus respectivos hermanitos. Temieron perderlos por unos horribles momentos. Mas, tras el alivio vino el enojo. Un largo sermón mientras retomaban su camino de regreso a Konoha no se hizo esperar. Les remarcaron una y otra vez que no debían rendirse en esas situaciones. Los menores no es que quisieran morir, pero era una situación de vida o muerte y su instinto, el corazón o lo que fuera, los hizo actuar por el bienestar del otro antes que por el propio.

―Ya entendí, Sasuke ―dijo aburrido Charasuke. El alfa Uzumaki había terminado de regañar a Menma desde hacia un buen rato, pero a él todavía no le dejaban tranquilo.

―Si tu amigo cae por un precipicio, ¿te tiras también? ―preguntó el mayor de los Uchiha tal cual como si fuera su padre.

―Creo que quedó claro que sí lo haría ―murmuró ganándose una mirada de advertencia de su hermano. Sin embargo, no se dio tiempo para un regaño por el grito de Naruto.

—¡Sasuke tus ojos están dorados! ―exclamó sorprendido el rubio mientras lo miraba de cerca.

—Tiene razón ―secundó Menma igualmente extrañado, pero sin perder la compostura.

—Y los de Menma y Naruto están negros ―dijo Charasuke sujetando el mentón de ambos con una de sus manos para compararlos.

—Eso es porque sus ojos adquirieron el color del cabello de sus soulmates ―explicó Sai mientras el omega Uchiha soltaba a los Uzumaki―. Es bastante usual, a Rock Lee se le pusieron rojos, hasta creyeron que despertó el sharingan ―les recordó siguiendo con su explicación acerca de sus ojos.

—Pero los de Charasuke siguen siendo negros ―señaló Sasuke al notar que seguían siendo de color negro.

—¡Cierto! ―secundó el mencionado tras verse los ojos con un espejo de mano que tenía―. Aunque agradezco no parecer un hijo perdido de Orochimaru como Sasuke, deberían ser dorados como el pelo de Menma ―dijo causando molestia en su hermano mayor por semejante comparación.

—Me pregunto si tus ojos reconocen que está teñido ―teorizó Sai mientras ponía una mano bajo su propio mentón adoptando un aire pensativo.

—Hay que probar ―decidió Charasuke acercándose deprisa al otro omega para sujetarle las manos―. ¡Menma tíñete de azul! Siempre quise tener ojos azules ―pidió con seriedad.

—Y tú, Teme tíñete de verde ―pidió el mayor de los Uzumaki acercándose al otro alfa―. Imagina lo sexy que me veré siendo rubio de ojos verdes ttebayo ―dijo ilusionado.

—No haré eso ―negó de inmediato mostrando una cara llena de fastidio.

—Yo tampoco voy a cumplir con tus caprichos ―aseguró Menma soltándose del agarre del otro―. Además debes explicarme si tú... Fuiste marcado por mi hermano ―dijo retomando la conversación que dejaron pendiente anteriormente. Antes del ataque sorpresa que sufrieron.

—Ah eso es lo que quisiste preguntar con aquel _“¿Tú has estado…?”_ ¿Quieres saber si me acosté con Naruto? ―interrogó Charasuke sin pelos en la lengua. Consiguiendo que Sasuke mirara mal a Naruto y éste se sonrojara―. Pues no, sólo somos buenos amigos ―aseguró con una gran y sincera sonrisa.

—No hace falta que ocultes si tuviste algo con él. Son un alfa y un omega por instinto se atraen ―incitó Menma tratando de darle confianza―.Ya acepté que me amas, así que si has estado con él o estás embarazado yo… lo entenderé.

―No estuvimos juntos ―declaró Naruto con mayor fuerza frunciendo el ceño por la terquedad del otro sobre el asunto.

―No insistan. Yo los vi, estaban en su cuarto... Sin ropa ―admitió avergonzado por parecer un acosador. Fue una casualidad, pero esa maldita imagen lo persiguió por mucho tiempo.

El mayor de los Uzumaki miró de reojo a Charasuke. Estaba esperando alguna señal de su parte para saber si revelar o no lo que habían estado haciendo. Era un asunto algo privado y vergonzoso para ellos. Tampoco es como si les hubiera gustado desnudarse frente al otro, pero cuando se sospecho que ellos eran soulmates fue la única manera de sacarse las dudas. Había una característica innegable de aquellos que estaban destinados. Y sinceramente, ninguno creía que fuera el otro quien generara _“ese”_ tipo de señales y sentimientos. Finalmente, fue Naruto quien asintió dándole permiso al omega azabache de revelarle la verdad a Menma. Si así su hermanito salía de dudas y estaba más tranquilo, apoyaría a su amigo, pese al pudor generado al respecto.

—Nosotros solemos desnudarnos para leer cómo se sienten ustedes ―explicó Charasuke abriéndose la camisa mostrando palabras escritas en su pecho.

—No entiendo ―confesó Menma mientras leía lo escrito. En la blanca piel decían cosas como “ _no mientas”, “te quiero”, “tengo miedo”, “como estés embarazado castro a mi hermano_ ”.

―Son tus sentimientos, Menma ―dijo Charasuke mientras le apretaba la nariz―. Y lo sé porque Naruto me leyó un enorme “prostipirugolfo” en mi espalda ―dijo mirándolo acusatoriamente.

—¿A ustedes no les aparecen mensajes en la piel? ―cuestionó Naruto mirando curioso a Sasuke.

—Sí, pero ¿eso qué tiene que ver? ―preguntó el aludido arremangándose la ropa leyendo en su antebrazo frases cortas “ _te quiero” “¿estás comiendo bien?” “¿qué sientes?” “¿eres feliz?”._

—Mi espalda a veces pica mucho cuando estás enojado, Menma y me salen muchos insultos ―explicó Charasuke dándose la vuelta mostrando que aun estaban algunas quejas de Menma. Se comenzaban a ver borrosas, pero aun eran distinguibles.

—Sí, bastardos ―protestó Naruto―. Podrían ser un poco más amables con sus sentimientos hacia nosotros. Mis muslos y piernas están llenas de " _Dobe" "idiota" "estúpido_ " . Tengo hasta un " _Usuratonkachi"_ escrito en mi pe...

—¡Dobe! ―interrumpió el alfa Uchiha mostrándose enojado―. Hay omegas presentes, sé más recatado.

—Me sorprende que una palabra tan larga entrara en algo tan corto ―comentó Sai. Ya era raro que permaneciera tanto tiempo en silencio sin decir nada.

—Está escrito de los dos lados ―respondió Charasuke al anbu de falsa sonrisa―. Tiene "Usura" de un lado y "tonkachi" en sus tes...

—¡Charasuke! ―gritaron los otros tres presentes.

—¿Qué? Ya les dije que lo ayudé a leer los mensajes de mi hermano. Fue difícil leer algunos sitios ―explicó encogiéndose de hombros. Los demás sólo negaron con la cabeza por semejante soltura al hablar.

—Cuéntame más sobre esos sitios ―pidió Sai abrazándolo por el cuello mostrándose muy interesado en oír más sobre lo que tuviera para contar.

—Tú aléjate de mi hermano ―ordenó Uchiha mientras jalaba a su hermano de la mano y lo dejaba al lado de Menma―. Has estado detrás de ellos dos desde que eran niños ―acusó señalando a los dos omegas.

—No les hice nada malo, sólo les enseñé algunas cosas y les ofrecí mi amistad ―respondió con tranquilidad.

—Tú eres el responsable de que mi hermano sea un descarado ―siguió recriminando Sasuke.

—No tienes pruebas ―aseguró el anbu.

—Ni tampoco dudas, copia barata ―replicó antes de darse la vuelta.

Dejando de lado aquella batalla verbal los cinco emprendieron el camino de regreso a Konoha. La misión podían declararla oficialmente un fracaso. Volverían con un nuevo plan para rescatar a los omegas secuestrados, pero dejarían a la Hokage la decisión de si debían volver con la misma formación de antes o si habría una nueva estrategia de por medio. Además era preciso hablar con sus respectivos padres y explicarles que estaban enamorados de alguien de su mismo género. Si querían que hubieran uniones Uchiha-Uzumaki tendrían que ser bajo sus propios términos, pero no creían que eso fuera a ser un problema. Después de todo, si lograron ganarle a sus destinos impuestos de nacimiento y decidir quién era su verdadero soulmate y persona amada, podrían con los adultos. Lo complicado sería explicarles que no podrían ser abuelos.

OWARI


End file.
